You Will Be Loved
by VeronicaConnor
Summary: Carla & Peter go on their first date. Peter has a surprise in store. One shot. /Contains sexual references.


Carla stood relaxed in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom. Her long black hair was dead straight, running down her back and over her shoulders. She was wearing a deep red corset with black lines going down the sides - showing off her natural curves perfectly. Her hands were 'round her hips as she smiled delightfully at the image. _'Peter's gonna love this.' _she thought as she smiled seductively to herself.

As Peter stepped out of the shower, his naked body dripping wet, he picked up a soft towel and wrapped it tightly 'round his waist. Wandering from his bathroom, into the bedroom. He dropped the now soaked towel on to the floor and strolled towards his chestnut coloured wardrobe, and pulled out a smart pair of jeans and a dark blue top.

Carla was sat on the edge of her bed, leaning forward and lifting her legs slightly to put on her smart designer skirt. Rising of the bed to pull it over her toned bottom, and letting it rest on her small framed waist. She picked up the cream coloured shirt and wrapped it 'round her body, whilst slipping her arms into the sleeves and buttoning the front up to her chest - leaving a bit of cleavage on show.

Peter stood in the bathroom combing his hair quickly, then as he put the comb down on the shelf he picked up the bottle of aftershave before drowning his body in the sweet scent. Flashing an excited smile to himself before walking out the room, and out of the flat.

Carla slipped her feet into the gorgeous 6 inched heel stilettos. She then rummaged through her bag before pulling out her lippy. Pouting as she gently smothered her lips in the red cosmetic. Grabbing her bag as she stood up and left her home.

As Carla walked down the stairs the room echoed with the stomping of her stilettos, she walked out the front door of the apartments and then stopped as she noticed a car pull up in front of her. The window slowly wound down before she could see the beaming face staring at her.

_"Carla Connor?" _Peter asked flirtatiously.

_"Oh, the very same." _Carla replied with a smile.

_"Fancy a ride?" _Peter joked, making Carla giggle.

Carla walked 'round the car, opened the door and slipped in to the passenger seat. She turned to Peter and kissed him gently on the cheek before yanking her seatbelt and buckling up._ "Right then Barlow, where ya taking me?" _she asked enthusiastically.

Starting the car up, Peter replied, _"Eh, you'll have to wait an see love. It's a surprise."_

_"Oh come on. I hate surprises me." _Carla whined.

_"Well, you're gonna love this one." _Peter said as he flashed a mysterious look at her.

Carla squinted her eyes at him, _"What are you up to Barlow?" _she quizzed excitedly.

_"I told ya. You 'ave to wait and see." _

Carla frowned, _"Tease. This best be good.. or there'll be no dessert for you later." _she threatened jokingly.

Peter just threw her a cheeky wink before driving off.

-x-

Swerving the car too the side of the road, Peter jumped out and ran 'round to open Carla's door. Taking her hand as he helped her out of her seat.

_"Ooh, well aren't you the fine gentleman." _Carla gushed as she took hold of Peter's hand. _"Ya wanna be careful. A girl could get used to this ya know." _she said whilst smiling so hard her jaws hurt.

Peter leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

_"As just she might love. I'm gonna give you everything you want, and so much more. I love you Carla." _Carla responded by grabbing hold of Peter's face and snogging him passionately.

_"Not 'alf as much as I love you Peter.. ya big softy." _she laughed.

They entwined their fingers around each others, holding one another as close as possible before walking towards the big building standing in front.

_"Eh," _Carla said with her eyes fixed on the huge building. _"I'd love to go in there one day. Our Paul used to go there a lot on 'business meetings', he said it were one fine hotel. Not cheap though. It cost's a flamin' bomb to stay the night."_

Peter couldn't hide the huge smile on his face, his eyes twinkled as he listened to his beloved. _"Hmm, I told ya you'd like this surprise." _he stated, much to Carla's confusion.

_"Eh?" _she replied, whilst turning her gaze to Peter.

_"I've booked us the master suite. We'll be here all weekend. Surprise!" _Peter announced.

Carla's jaw dropped, _"You're joking?" _she spoke excitedly as her eyes sparkled. _"Are you serious?"_

_"Never more so love." _Peter assured,_ "I want to give you everything you've ever wanted - to show you how much you mean to me."_

Carla's head dropped to the side, as she sighed. _"Ya know Peter, you don't 'ave to prove anything to me darling. You've done more than enough as it is."_

_"Oh, well I'll just cancel the booking then shall I?" _he asked sarcastically.

_"Oh no, no. I mean, you've already booked it now ain't ya.. and I could always show you how grateful I am tonight." _she bit her lip seductively as she fondled with Peter's collar.

Peter could feel the adrenaline rush through his body as he held Carla close to him. _"Is that a promise?" _he questioned with his husky voice.

They shared another soft kiss, and then headed for the 5* hotel.

-x-

_"Wow." _Carla gasped as they walked through the massive doors to the hotel. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, the light sparkled as it hit the thousands of tiny diamonds that were carefully attached to it. The floor was dark laminate and looked like it had been cleaned as if someone's life depended on it. The walls all contained warm lights that seemed to invite and welcome all passer bys. It was the most beautiful place to be, and Carla couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl alive. _"Oh Peter. This is.. wow.. this is so beautiful."_

_"It's got nothing on you love." _Peter replied feeling rather ecstatic knowing she liked the hotel.

They strolled towards the reception desk hand in hand. _"I've booked a room for a Mr and Mrs Carter." _Peter told the receptionist.

_"Yes of course." _she replied typing the name in to the computer.

Carla looked at Peter with a funny look on her face, _"Mr and Mrs Carter?" _she whispered mockingly in to his ear. Giving Peter goosebumps as he felt her warm breathe against his skin.

Peter just shrugged his shoulders, and Carla raised her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

_"Ah yes. Mr and Mrs Carter - room forty-nine. Here are your keys. I hope you enjoy your stay here with us."_ she handed them the keys and smiled._ "Would you like someone to take your bags up to your room?" _she asked nicely.

_"Oh no, no it's.." _Peter said as Carla interrupted._ "Yes! That would be lovely, ta." _she said before returning her gaze to Peter who was looking at her with a silly grin. _"What?" _Carla questioned, _"If you're paying mega bucks to stay in a place like this, the least they can do is carry our bags up'ta the room can't they." _

_"Oh, look at Lady Penelope on the go." _Peter joked. _"Never realised you were so high maintenance love."_

_"Ehhh!" _Carla whined whilst playfully smacking Peter across the head._ "I'll 'ave you know I was the Queen of the council estate growing up. Anyway, dosh don't make ya posh ya know."_

Peter wrapped his arms around her,_ "Oh I know love. Eh, you don't talk about your upbringing much do you? What was it like growing up as the 'Queen of the council estate' then?"_ he laughed.

Carla seemed to become defensive,_ "Oh, you don't wanna know about me past. That's old news. You just need ta focus on us. Here and now, that's what it's all about." _she turned around and imprinted a trail of soft seductive kissed on Peter's neck.

Peter sighed, clearly becoming aroused by her soft touch. He whispered in to Carla's ear, _"Get up them stairs now. You've got some thanking to do remember?" _Carla burst out laughing and ran up the stairs as Peter followed like a love sick puppy.

-x-

The door flung open as Carla shoved Peter through it, her hands rested on his shoulders as she kissed his lips. Whilst they were both in the room, Carla raised her leg and kicked the door shut behind them.

Their kisses were becoming more intense, and Carla jumped on to Peter wrapping her legs around his waist. Peter turned towards the bed and craned forward to place Carla on to it. Peter started to fondle with the buttons on her top, undoing them one at a time.. nice and slowly to build up the anticipation. As he did so, Carla seductively held her foot to his thigh and slowly moved it up until Peter could feel the stiletto rub his crotch. She bit her lip as Peter undone the last button on her shirt. He climbed on top of her and kissed her lips, then his lips moved towards her ear and nibbled gently. Carla breathed deeply as she became more and more turned on. Peter could feel her warm breath against his skin. He printed kisses against her exposed neck, then trailed more wet kisses down her body. As he reached her chest he wrapped his arms around her body and unhooked the red corset she was wearing._ "Very nice." _he whispered.

Carla's fingers grabbed the buttons on Peter's shirt, she undressed him slowly as he gently stroked her back sending shivers down her spine. Pushing his top over his shoulders and down his arms as it fell to the floor. Peter's hands were holding her waist as he began to circle his tongue around her nipple until he could feel it harden, then he placed his mouth around the erect nipple and began sucking. Carla squeezed his shoulders as she became more excited. Peter then turned his attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He started licking circles around and then as it became erect he would wrap his mouth around and start sucking. Carla let out a deep sigh.

She gently pushed Peter over to the side and climbed on top of him. Her legs were straddled over his body as she pulled at his belt, staring in to his lustful eyes and licking her lips. She grinded her body down his whilst slowly removing his jeans. She wrapped her fingers around the top of his pants before sliding them down his muscled legs. Her hands were on his knees, then she pushed them up his thighs and opened his legs slightly. Carla wrapped her hands around his waist as she pulled him towards her. Moving her head forward as he inserted his erect penis in to her mouth.

Peter's heart was beating so fast as he could feel the wet warmth around his cock, sucking. His hands wrapped 'round Carla's head as he pulled her closer.

Carla could feel the hardened object hit the back of her throat as she slid her mouth up and down it's length; getting faster and faster as Peter became more and more turned on. His legs were shaking as he came close to ejaculating..

Peter let out a loud groan as he came in Carla's mouth.

Carla used her finger to wipe away the cum that had dribbled out the side. Then she licked her finger clean before standing up.

Peter cupped his hands around her face and pulled her closer. Their mouths were open as their tongues danced around each other.

Peter pushed Carla back on to the bed, his hands moved over her breasts and down her waist. Stopping as they reached the top of her skirt. He looked her in the eye and whispered, _"Are you OK?"_

Carla flashed a reassuring smile and nodded gently.

Peter smiled, then gently pulled at her skirt. Slowly removing it from her body as it revealed the sexy underwear she was wearing. _"Ooh, you really are treating me tonight aren't ya?" _he teased.

Carla let out a dirty laugh as she wrapped her fingers around her knickers and teasingly pushed them down her legs. Just as she was about to expose herself, Peters hands grasped over hers and he helped remove her underwear. They were both completely naked, but they'd never felt so comfortable in each others embrace.

Peter's hand was on Carla's knee, slowly making it's way up her inner thigh. Carla could feel the adrenaline pump through her body as the excitement had reached a new level.

Peter placed his fingers over her clitoris, and began rubbing up and down. He could feel Carla becoming more wet with each stroke. He gently inserted two fingers inside of her. His fingers felt very warm as the inside of Carla's body wrapped 'round them. He moved his finger in and out of her vagina; over and over again.

Carla's legs began to tremble as Peter's touch filled her with excitement.

Peter inserted another finger and starting to up the speed; moving them in and out of her body faster, and faster, and faster.

Carla grabbed at the sheets and twisted them; biting her lip to stop her from screaming. Then Peter felt a gush of warmth spill over his hand as Carla came. He slowed the pace as Carla became more sensitive to his touch. Then pulling his fingers out from her he climbed over her body and kissed her deeply on the lips.

As Peter led on top of Carla they could feel the heat exchange from each others naked bodies. He pushed her legs apart and carefully thrusted his manhood inside of her. Carla groaned quietly, then Peter started to thrust forward, and back. forward, and back. Digging deeper each time.

Carla sighed heavily, _"Oh harder, harder, __**harder**__!" _she yelled through deep breaths.

Peter went harder, and quicker. His hands were wrapped 'round her waist as he pushed himself deeper inside.

Carla bit her lip, her fingers dug in to Peter's back as they scratched in to his skin leaving red marks all down his body.

_Two sweaty bodies rubbing together. Groaning. Panting. Fumbling._

All the excitement, and pleasure _building. _

Carla's inside's were _sensitive, throbbing._

Peter could feel the _heat, the pleasure._

Carla let out an uncontrollable scream as she reached climax. Peter groaned deeply and collapsed on top of her.

They both led there desperate to regain breath.

Peter turned to the side, picked up the fag and lighter on the table and sparked up.

_"Well," _he said through deep breaths, _"You Carla Connor.. were __**definitely **__worth the wait." _He looked towards Carla who was still out of breath. She laughed.

_"That ain't even the 'alf of it Barlow." _she giggled, _"Eh, you weren't so bad ya self. Now pass us that ciggie."_

**They shared one last kiss before resting in each others arms.**


End file.
